The Center for Clinical Epidemiology and Biostatistics (CCEB) of the University of Pennsylvania (Penn) School of Medicine (SOM) submits this proposal to continue an innovative and successful predoctoral training program in mental health biostatistics. The objective is to train individuals to be rigorous and independent academic investigators able to use the range of approaches in biostatistics to answer questions in mental health research. The program is built upon existing collaborative relationships among biostatistics, statistics, and mental health research faculty in the CCEB, the Department of Biostatistics and Epidemiology (DBE), the Department of Psychiatry (PSYCH), and Wharton's Department of Statistics (STAT). The four- to five-year training program for predoctoral students provides didactic training in fundamental skills, methodologies, and principles of biostatistics, with specific emphasis on the areas of most importance to mental health research. Courses are offered in general and advanced biostatistics and research methods, leading toward a PhD degree in Biostatistics. Trainees are required to obtain a strong background in substantive areas related to mental health through participation in research seminars and a series of interdisciplinary reading courses in mental health research that examine methodologic issues, scientific approaches, technologies, concepts, and applications of statistical approaches in mental health research. Specifically, the training program is designed to: 1) recruit trainees with interests in mental health research; 2) provide in-depth knowledge of the biostatistical techniques appropriate to mental health research; 3) provide research experiences with mentors in both biostatistics and mental health; 4) provide an inter-disciplinary infrastructure, bringing together faculty and students in the CCEB, DBE, PSYCH, and STAT, designed to support graduate education in mental health biostatistics; 5) help ensure that trainees will pursue academic careers in developing methods and collaborations needed in mental health research; and 6) place graduates in academic mental health research positions. Strengths of the program are the training program in biostatistics, including comprehensive course offerings available to trainees; the wide-ranging experience of the biostatistics faculty in multiple areas of biostatistics methods and mental health research; the commitment of the faculty to collaborative research and training; the established teaching program in STAT; the long history of successful clinical research training programs offered by the CCEB; and the existing collaborative links among CCEB, DBE, PSYCH, and STAT faculty. The resources available to students include a broad array of ongoing research projects, including clinical trials, observational studies, translational research, and experimental studies; Penn's commitment to collaborative research and training; and the broad range of expertise and experiences of faculty participating in this training program.